


In a Haystack

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Cuckolding, Humiliation, M/M, Small Penis, Verbal Abuse, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a lot smaller than Shane is used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Haystack

“I had a great time.”

“We walked around the outside of the farm checking fences.”

“Yeah, but this time we were together.”

“Right, right. In that case, I had a great time, too.”

It had been a week since Rick told Shane his feelings. Shane wasn't surprised at the revelation, more so that he had finally said it.

“Listen, Rick, I'm not-”

“Not the flowers and chocolates type, I know. You're the 'bent over the hood, letting a frat boy work off his speeding ticket' type of guy.”

“Who told you about that?” Shane grinned impishly.

“I'm that type of guy, too.”

“Oh yeah?” Shane bit his lower grip and unbuckled his pants, “How brave are ya?”

“Out here?”

“Flowers and chocolates?”

“Asshole.” Rick laughed and turned away from Shane to remove his pants. When he was down to an unbuttoned shirt and briefs he turned back to a naked Shane, who had likely done this many times before.

Shane was an Adonis. Rippling muscle, every hair below his neck meticulously removed and maintained. His gargantuan thighs led to a huge, muscular butt that Rick had fantasized over for years. Shane was cut with a heavy set of nuts, packing a solid nine inches but never used it. Still, there was something about a half hard monster cock flopping around on a guy as he was getting railed – at least in all of Rick's fantasies.

Rick was shorter than Shane, leaner in his muscle with a slight pooch thanks to middle age brandishing a baseball bat that he didn't fully dodge. His coarse chest hair had begun to grey in parts, along with his beard. Shane got to his knees, spitting into his hands and rubbed his palms together.

“Guess I'll do the honors.” He grinned, curling fingers into the waistband of Rick's briefs and tugging them down and off. Shane's smile faded.

Poking out of a wild, untrimmed forest of bush was Rick's cock, all two inches of it – though Shane wagered his overhanging foreskin added an extra inch.

“Cold out here, huh?” Shane muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothin'.”

“You gonna look at it all day, or,..?” Rick joked, slightly concerned with Shane's shift in demeanor.

“Yeah... yeah.”

Shane took Rick into his mouth way too easily. His nose was buried in that untamed bush a few seconds into the blowjob, with Rick panting and sliding in and out of Shane's tightly pursed lips.

“Feels so good, baby.” Rick groaned, running his hands over Shane's head and broad shoulders.

Shane pulled back, grimacing as he examined that Rick's cock with the foreskin fully rolled back. It looked even smaller than before, even rock hard and throbbing in his hand. He didn't want to look at it.

“Yeah, sure. How 'bout you fuck me?” Shane suggested, getting down on all fours, “C'mon.”

“Alright,” Rick looked puzzled, but wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. Perhaps Shane needed time to warm up.

Shane felt the head nudge in and not much else. Rick began fucking, inhaling sharply at the feeling of Shane's big warm butt. It felt fantastic, more than anything Rick had concocted in his mind over many years and masturbation sessions.

“Don't have any condoms. Want me to pull out?”

“None of 'em come in XXS?” Shane replied under his breath.

“What?”

“I said most guy usually cum inside.”

Rick nodded and sped up, spurred on by the idea of emptying inside of Shane.

“You like that dick, baby? How it feels inside you?”

“Iunno.” Shane replied bluntly.

“You don't know? You ever fucked before, Shane?” Rick grunted, jackhammering into Shane, who looked bored, “You say 'yes daddy' and you tell me how good it feels. Once you catch your breath.”

“Well I dunno how good it feels, Rick, I can't feel anything at all!” Shane shot back.

“The fuck are you sayin'?” Rick said, slowing.

“I'm sayin' ol' Needle Dick Rick ain't the stud I thought I was riding today.”

Rick pulled out, incredulous. His hard, spit-slick prick bobbed between his legs as he paced back and forth. Shane sat down, rubbing his head and sighing.

“What kinda fuckin' asshole says that to someone?”

“Jesus, Rick. Don't be so sensitive.”

“Sensitive? You're telling me I'm a shitty fuck! I got a kid, Shane. Lori never complained when we were together.”

“Then she's a goddamn saint.”

“You're a real asshole. You coulda said nothing, let me fuck you and left it at that. I been wanting you for a while, I wouldn't have lasted all that long. Then you go about your business and get whatever skyscrapers are required to please you.”

“Alright! C'mon then!” Shane shouted, laying back and spreading his legs, showing off his perfect hole. His hands traced down the underside of his thighs, ending in a loud thwack of open palms on his muscled rump. Rick reluctantly took his place, but stalled.

“What, you don't want it now? Or is it in?”

Rick bowed his head, brow furrowed in frustration. His mouth formed words but no sound came out, a vague slapping sound coming from just out of view that became frantic enough for Shane to sit up and look.

“Shane...”

Shane bust out laughing. Rick turned scarlet.

“You can't get it up? Needle Dick Rick can't even muster up his two incher?”

“Shane-”

“I mean, can I even call you Needle Dick? A needle implies a certain length. More than an ugly little nub, that's for sure.”

“Fuck you.” Rick barked, grabbing his clothes as he stormed back to the farm.

* * *

The next day was hell for Rick. Evidently, Shane had taken it upon himself and informed the entire camp of his inadequacies. It seemed like everyone was whispering behind his back, throwing glances and smiling. Dale stopped him, gave a solemn pat on the shoulder and walked off. His chest felt tight, he could feel the prickling heat as his torso flushed red with embarrassment. He had to get away.

He opened the door to his room and froze.

“Ain't you comin' in, Officer Friendly?” Shane lay on Rick's bed, wearing only jackboots. On top of him, the source of the graveled voice. A little worse for wear, but still Merle Dixon. He wore fresh bandages where his hand should have be, and dressed in Rick's spare uniform. The outfit was ill-fitting, Merle being a noticeably thicker man than Rick, so most buttons were undone. His fly was open, slicked up and sizable cock bobbing near Shane's hole. It was a little thicker but around the same length as Shane's. In fact, Merle fucking Shane wasn't too far from Shane fucking himself – which would have suited Shane to the ground, Rick thought. The bed was covered in sweat and semen, Rick's favorite cowboy hat knocked to the floor and splattered with the evidently unavoidable fluids.

“I see you made your way back.” Rick said.

“Sure did. Just in time, too. I hear Shane had to resort to askin' you to keep him plugged up. From what I been hearin', you ain't got much to plug with.” Merle replied with a shit-eating grin.

Rick puffed up and stepped forward with the intention of removing a few more limbs from the greasy redneck but was stopped by Shane placing a hand on his thigh.

“Rick, baby, we're not here to piss you off.”

“You didn't think fucking _him_ in my bed would piss me off?”

“We wanted you to watch.” Shane trailed the back of his finger into Rick's inner thigh, nudging his crotch. Rick wasn't sure if he was more mad at the situation or the blood that immediately started running to his cock. He wondered how one man could have such a hold on him.

“I don't want to see this.” Rick said firmly.

“C'mon, Rick. We been best friends for years. Let you look at my body in the locker room. Was always the last one dressed, wasn't for my benefit.”

Rick said nothing, but Shane saw his fist clenching as his fingers drew closer to Rick's crotch.

“I wanted you to see me like this,” Shane continued, using his free hand to guide Merle's meaty cock to his hole, “to see me like... _oh, God, Rick_.” 

Rick could never have prompted an 'oh God, Rick', but it was an amazing sight to behold. Shane's eyes fluttered to a close, chest swelling and abs tightening. Boot heels dug into the mattress, searching for some kind foothold. Shane uttered the sweetest drawling moan and lopsided grin that had Rick's cock ping straight up in his briefs. It was everything he wanted to do to Shane.

Merle fucked slow into Shane. Deep, long strokes that tore every octave of groan from Shane's throat. Shane turned his head, looking into Rick's eyes. When he tugged on the zip of Rick's pants, nobody stopped him. Rick's precum-stained briefs pooled around his ankles with his pants, exposing his cock. Shane tugged on the long foreskin before rolling it back and swirling his thumb around the slick head. He placed a thumb and forefinger on either side of the prick and gently jerked Rick off, two digits providing more than enough coverage.

“Oh fuck, Rick. I love it when you fuck me. You're hitting... every... spot...” Shane breathed, not breaking eye contact. His speed picked up, until Rick was rocking on his heels and breathing heavily.

“Please, sir, talk to me. How does my ass feel?” Shane begged, eyes twinkling in that unwavering glare.

“... Warm.” Rick finally replied, speaking quietly.

“And?”

“... Wet.”

“Why am I wet?”

“You're all sticky from the last time M-... I fucked you.”

“Good boy. I am, aren't I?”

“I want to fuck you harder.”

Shane smiled. He kicked Merle's foot, who got the message and sped up. The sound of Merle's sweaty balls slapping against Shane's ass was obscene and the muscular man under Rick's gaze was becoming unraveled, arching and groaning loud enough for the girls at the camp to hear. He was beautiful.

Shane's hand matched the rhythm of the fuck, far too fast for Rick to keep his cool.

“Shane... Shane, wait, I-”

“You gonna cum, daddy? Please, Rick, I just want it over me. Everything you got. _Please_.”

“Shit, Shane, I'm gonna cum. Ah...!”

Rick's eyes lidded and he threw his head back, balls drawing up in orgasm. Shane pushed Merle back, signalling him to stop. In one swift motion he took his hand off Rick's cock and brought it upwards from his knee, administering an hard slap to Rick's testicles. A strangled cry escaped Rick's lips and he dropped to the floor, coughing, only a few drops of cum eking out from his ruined orgasm. He doubled over, vision blurred from the agony, legs shaking too hard to even thinking of standing. Shane burst into laughter, holding the top of his head in disbelief that he got Rick to play along for so long.

Merle rose from the bed and dragged Rick out by the collar. He slapped his slimy cock against Rick's cheek a few times and hocked a wad of spit onto his forehead.

“See you around, Friendly.”

“Don't worry about your room, Needle Dick. You'll get it back when we've covered everything you own in jizz. Your shit will be smellin' Merle for months.” Shane called.

The bedroom door closed, leaving Rick alone on the landing.


End file.
